


Shower Me

by PeachieBaby05



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachieBaby05/pseuds/PeachieBaby05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima sneaks into Delphine's shower</p><p>For Marta_TP for waking my muse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marta_TP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_TP/gifts).



Shower Me

Delphine started the shower and got in, the bathroom dark as the shower head in their bathroom flashes red, green, and blue. It was a comfort to the blonde. She closed my eyes and leaned my head back, letting the water run over her aching body. While Delphine was doing this, Cosima had opened the curtain and slipped into the shower. The taller woman hadn't even realize at first.   
When she opened her eyes Cosima was there. They smiled at one another and Delphine pulled her lover close so that she could get wet under the water. Delphine turned the smaller woman around so that she was all the way under the water and her back was to the blonde. She ran her hands up Cosima's back to her shoulders, while she let the water run down. She teased her hands down the brunette's arms and then back to her spine. When she got to the small of Cosima's back, she wrapped her arms all the way around Cosima and she leaned back against Delphine's willowy body.  
Delphine kissed the top of Cosima's shoulder and let her hands travel up across the small woman's trembling stomach, to just underneath her breasts. Then she cupped Cosima's breasts and gently held them in the palms of her hands. Delphine felt her breathing change and felt Cosima lean more against her. Delphine kept kissing her shoulders, ears, and neck. She felt Cosima's nipples hardening in her hands, against my palms. Cosima was getting excited. With both hands Delphine brought both of her breasts together and let the shower stream run over her nipples. Cosima began to moan. The French woman kept one hand on Cosima's breast and the brunette slid her hand over Delphine's as she let the other one slide down Cosima's stomach. Delphine kept kissing her neck. Her teeth playfully scraping the tendon pulsing there.   
Delphine let that one hand go down in between her legs. She felt how warm Cosima was already. The blonde let her whole hand rest on the smaller woman's pubic mound. Delphine didn't want to move. She let one finger press a little harder into the deadlocked woman, allowing it part to her lips, and Cosima sighed. Delphine felt the top of her clit. It was slippery and swollen since Cosima was excited. Delphine kept pushing her finger further down, and lightly ran it over the tip of her lover's clit. It had made Cosima jump, but the blonde held on to her. She slid her whole finger over the brunette's clit, until the tip of her finger was resting at her opening. Delphine felt how wet Cosima was already, it was a very different kind of wetness than the water from the shower.   
Cosima turned her head towards the French woman and they began to kiss. It is a soft, gentle kiss, but so powerful that feeling of desire over takes them. She bit Delphine's lower lip and started to suck on it. This made the French woman push her finger a little bit further into Cosima but not at all of it. Cosima's tongue moved across her lips and Delphine opened her mouth more as she did so their tongues found one other’s. They kissed softly but passionately. However, the deeper they kissed, the more she wanted to be inside her lover with the tip of her finger.  
Delphine turned Cosima around without taking her hand away from the brunette's pussy so they were face to face, still kissing. This time, Delphine felt her breasts against her own and the water ran between them. With one of her legs, Delphine moved her lover's legs further apart. She wanted to touch Cosima. She needed to be inside of her love and to feel how warm and soft she was. She slowly let her finger push up into the smaller woman. Cosima held her breath until Delphine was all the way in. When she was all the way inside the impossibly tight pussy, Delphine felt how hard Cosima's clit was against the palm of her hand. Delphine pushed into her so that the smaller woman could grind against it. They kept kissing and The blonde kept thrusting her finger in and almost out of Cosima. It wasn't fast. But it was just enough to make her more excited, more wet. Delphine felt her tighten around that slow finger. Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine's neck to hold on and to bring the taller woman closer to her. Delphine wanted more of her lover. She reached behind her and turned the shower off.   
They kept kissing while Delphine grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Cosima's back. She walked the brunette backwards towards their bed. She never let go of the kiss. They reached the bed and Delphine places her hand on Cosima's back. She carefully felt Cosima against the bed and exposed her whole body to her lover's eyes. Cosima's legs hung over the edge and Delphine was standing in between them. She looked down to see the water from the shower on her body. She checked how hard her nipples are, first from the cool air, second from the anticipation. She leaned down to Cosima and started kissing her breasts. She was careful NOT to touch her nipples yet. Cosima's hands grabbed the blonde hair and Delphine's nails scratched lightly up her lover's legs then ran them across her hips to the sides of Cosima on the bed. Delphine wanted so much to take the small woman's whole breast into her mouth or as much as she physically could. Delphine played at Cosima then slowly pulled away. She could feel the nipple getting harder under her tongue. Delphine kept pulling away until it was just Cosima's nipple between her teeth. She bit it lightly, and Cosima moaned for her lover. The tip of Delphine's tongue played with the brunette's nipple and she reached for her other breast with her other hand. One nipple was being pinched between the blonde's fingers and the other one was being sucked on and bitten.   
Delphine looked up and see Cosima was watching. She smirked up at her lover and felt Cosima begin to squirm. Delphine pulled away from the brunette's nipple and kissed the center of her breast bone. The blonde kept kissing all the way down to Cosima's stomach then across and over to her hips. The French woman kissed Cosima hard on her hip bone. It had tickled her lover but it felt so good. I moved her further up on the bed. Delphine felt how warm Cosima was against her chest. God, she smelled how sweet the woman was. Delphine began using her tongue and started to trace over Cosima. Over her mound, The blonde felt the small patch of trimmed black curls tickle her cheek. Cosima raised her hips up to meet her lover's mouth and Delphine slid one hand underneath the writhing hips. The French woman placed her whole mouth over Cosima and she exhaled, which forced hot breath on her. She saw Cosima was looking down at her; her eyes told the blonde that she wanted more. Delphine opened her mouth and allowed her tongue slowly part her lips, Cosima felt the brush of the tongue but Delphine had not yet truly touched her. She moved down a bit further, and with the whole of the tongue, Delphine licked Cosima from bottom to top.   
Delphine's tongue moved slowly to the tip, And she felt how hard Cosima's clit was. It was just what the blonde wanted. This time, Delphine took both of her hands and parted Cosima's lower lips which fully exposed her clit to the blonde. The small bump of flesh was so hard. Delphine leaned into her lover and licked the little bundle of nerves with short little licks. It was just enough to get that electricity going thru Cosima's body again. Delphine was not sure she could hold back. The brunette already tasted so good, and The French woman wanted to make Cosima even wetter. She began to lick the smaller woman with a little bit more force, she felt Delphine's tongue she heard Cosima's moan. This excited the blonde even more because She knew she was at the right spot.   
Delphine pulled her mouth away and ran her finger over Cosima's clit. Delphine wanted her lover to feel the sensation of feeling. Delphine pressed against the little throbbing bump and Cosima pressed against Delphine, her hips rocked back and forth. The blonde could see how wet her lover was. Delphine could see the creams spilling out of the brunette. She moved her mouth to where all sweet wetness was. She was so overwhelmed with emotions, so very aroused. Delphine teased her tongue outside of Cosima. God, the taste of her lover was incredible. She would never be able to get enough. Delphine let her tongue just rest right there. She let Cosima make the next move. Delphine felt the brunette push against her face; Cosima was aching for the French woman to enter her with her tongue and right then and there! That was exactly what Delphine wanted to do. She pressed her tongue inside of Cosima as far as it would go and the brunette cried out and told her lover how good it felt. The taller woman began to thrust her tongue in and nearly out of her lover; trying to get deeper inside of her body. Cosima matched Delphine's rhythm. Her juices began to really flow over the French woman's tongue. Cosima was getting so wet and Delphine loved the way she tasted.   
The small woman started to grind against her lover's face, moving her hips in circles and raised them so that Delphine could get deeper inside. The blonde reached up with her hands and found Cosima's breasts then her nipples. She played with them, was pinching and pulling on them. Cosima moved her hands an placed them on top of Delphine's hands. That made the French woman even hungrier for Cosima. Delphine flicked her tongue inside one last time then moved up to her clit, licked that swollen nub harder. Cosima's hips moved to meet each one of the blonde's tongue strokes. Delphine took one of her hands away from Cosima's breasts and moved it down to her opening. Two of her long fingers entered Cosima with ease. She moaned again for the brunette and took her lover's fingers all the way; making their bodies one. Delphine felt how wonderful she was inside, hot and so tight against her fingers. The blonde moved them in and nearly out of Cosima as she moved and Delphine kept licking her small clit. The French woman took it between teeth lightly and with the tip of her tongue Delphine flicked it back and forth across her clit. The taller woman heard her petite lover's soft aroused sounds. Delphine felt her tighten around the thrusting fingers. She entered Cosima again, with three this time. God, she felt so good and tasted so sweet. The blonde got the brunette to the point of almost coming. But Delphine didn't want her to come yet. She wanted to taste more of Cosima.  
The French woman kept licking and sucking the little brunette. Cosima's wetness ran down the long fingered hand and onto Delphine's face. She watched Cosima's body move and kept up with her movements. Delphine felt her lover tighten around her fingers. She felt the brunette getting closer to her orgasm. She removes her mouth from Cosima. 

Delphine pleaded softly against her lover's thigh. "Baby, come for me. Come in my mouth. Let me feel you." She began to grind into Delphine and the blonde heard her moan louder. Her hands were on the back of the taller woman's head, which kept her lover in that same spot. Cosima tightened her grip. She tense up and screamed out Delphine's name as she told the woman she loved that she was coming. The French woman felt her lover's orgasm on her face. She wanted to lick every last drop of her girl. Those hips continued to move. Delphine's fingers remained deep inside of Cosima and her tongue was still on her clit. The brunette's breath was fast and hard. Delphine felt Cosima's heartbeat throbbing inside her wall of her lover's clamping pussy; against her fingers. Delphine stayed there inside of her until heard the brunette's breathing calm. She stayed inside of Cosima as the French beauty moved up the petite body. She was careful not to move too much. Delphine leaned down to Cosima's face and placed her lips against the brunette 's own and kissed her. She loved tasting herself in her lover's kiss. Their tongues circled each other. The couple opened their eyes while they kissed. They kissed like nothing but nothing else existed but the two of them. Delphine never wanted that moment to end.


End file.
